A slurry often contains ferromagnetic particles in quantities of a few g/t of the material delivered. These are residual constituents from previous magnetic separation stages, traces of strongly magnetic minerals, or dust from preceding treatments.
It is highly probable that ferromagnetic particles which enter a strong field separator with the material delivered are held back in the induction body which is constructed as a matrix and accumulate there during the operating period until they clog the apparatus. Periodic cleaning during operation is difficult to carry out because the holding forces in a strong field separator cannot be reduced to zero, as a consequence of which there remains a magnetic field level which is high for ferromagnetic particles and consists of stray fields and residual magnetism.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide suitable apparatus for separating ferromagnetic particles from a slurry which is distinguished by a simple construction and a high degree of efficiency and is particularly suitable as a preliminary separator upstream from a strong field separator.